


"You carried my baby. Ain’t no one in this world more beautiful than you.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Mini imagine of happy and his newborn and how he reacts around you just giving birth





	"You carried my baby. Ain’t no one in this world more beautiful than you.”

“Am I doing it right? I think maybe you should take her back.” 

“Happy baby, you’re doing fine. She loves being with you. She falls asleep quick when she’s with you. Just hold her head a little higher up.” 

He nodded nervously even though she’d been home for 3 days already and lifted his arm up a bit, elevating her head and then looking over at you. 

“Like that?” 

You nodded and smiled widely. 

“Just like that babe.” 

Leaning forward, you laid your cheek against his bare shoulder and looked down at your daughter in amazement as she rested her head on his chest, skin to skin.

“She’s so beautiful.” 

He agreed as he looked at her. 

“Beautiful like her mother.”

He rocked his arms gently and slowly her eyes became heavy, finally slipping closed after a minute or two of resistance. Her breathing slowed and her pacifier slipped out of her mouth as she finally fell asleep. He looked over at you and caught you already looking up at him, love in your eyes. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Just appreciating the moment. Seeing my Old Man with our babygirl.” 

Leaning his head down, he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. 

“Why don’t you go to the room and lay down. I’ll put her in the crib and meet you over there and we can take a nap. I don’t want you stressing or losing sleep.” 

By the smile on your face alone, he knew how good that idea sounded to you and smiled before standing up slowly. 

“Go.”

You stood up as well and walked off to the bedroom, laying down and rolling around in the cool sheets with a sigh. You let your eyes slip closed and immediately you felt sleep starting to overcome you but you were pulled out of it as soon as you heard him come into the room. You looked over lazily and saw him walk over to his side of the bed, shirtless and his sweats hanging low on his lips. 

“Looking good Killer.”

His smirk was wide as he slipped into the bed beside you and pulled your body close. 

“Not as good as you.” 

At that, you rolled your eyes. 

“Yeah right. I just had a kid.” 

Happy’s smirk faded at your comment and he reached forward, grabbing onto your jaw and making you look him in the eyes.

“You’re even more gorgeous now than you were before. You carried my baby. Ain’t no one in this world more beautiful than you.” 

You nodded and blushed, pulling your chin out of his grip and burying your face in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you Happy.” 

He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to your hair before relaxing and closing his eyes. 

“I love you too little girl.”


End file.
